Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is an American treasure hunter and fortune seeker, deep-sea salvage expert and action pro, and the playable protagonist of the ''Uncharted'' series. He believes himself to be the descendant of famous English explorer Sir Francis Drake. He is married to Elena Fisher by the events of Uncharted 3. He is voiced and motion captured by Nolan North. Childhood :"What ring?" :— Nate tricks Marlowe Nathan Drake was not actually born "Nathan Drake"-- he created this name (or a part of it) for himself when he was older. His real name is unknown. By the time Drake turned five, his mother had committed suicide and his father relinquished custody of him to the state. Drake ended up in the Saint Francis Boys' Home, where he was raised by nuns and taught Latin. As he grew up, Nate developed a fascination with Sir Francis Drake and history. He eventually ran away from the home and ended up in Colombia. By the time Drake was fourteen, he was accustomed to life on the streets, becoming an adept free runner in the process. Drake eventually visited Cartagena's Maritime Museum to see an exhibition of Francis Drake related objects, including his ring and astrolabe. Drake intended to steal-- or as he later put it, "reclaim"-- the ring, but the case was locked. As Drake drew and took notes on the ring and astrolabe, Victor Sullivan walked into the exhibit hall. Drake moved onto to another display, but observed Sullivan from a distance. Without the guards noticing, Sullivan made an impression of the key's lock in order to create a key to the display case. Drake witnessed all of this, and decided to tail Sullivan in order to discover what he was up to. Sullivan went to a locksmith and had a key of the display case made. Realizing Sullivan intended to steal the ring, Drake decided to steal his key. Eventually, Sullivan joined up with Katherine Marlowe and walked to a street bar with her. While Sullivan was distracted by Marlowe, Drake pick pocketed his wallet and took the key. Sullivan however, intercepted Nate, demanding his wallet back. Sullivan complimented Nate on his skills, but noted that he was too sloppy, stating he knew that Nate had been tailing him all over town. Nevertheless, Sullivan pitied him, and let him go. The wallet was returned; unbeknownst to Sullivan however, Nate had kept the key to the display case, and headed to the museum to get the ring. Nate successfully opened the display case once he got to the museum, and discovered that the ring could be placed in the astrolabe. But before Drake could examine the objects further, Sullivan, Marlowe, and her agents entered and surrounded Drake. Marlowe took the astrolabe, but Drake refused to give her the ring; denying that there even was a ring. Marlowe began to beat Drake, and Sullivan, pitying Drake, attempted to restrain her. Drake took this moment to make a break for it, and ran to the Museum's rooftops in order to escape. Marlowe's guards soon pursued Drake, but Sullivan intervened on multiple occasions in order to protect Drake. Eventually, one of the guards cornered Drake at gunpoint. While Drake was armed as well, he was too scared to shoot. Sullivan shot the guard down, and brought Drake to a tavern and fed him. Sullivan attempted to get Drake's name, but he continuously dodged his answer. Sullivan then asked him what interest Drake had in the ring. Drake claimed to be a descendant of Francis Drake, knowing that while he didn't have any children with his wife, he could have conceived a child on one of his adventures. Drake explained that Sir Francis Drake's ring was given to him by Queen Elizabeth when he was knighted in 1581, and how he traveled the entire world. He went on to explain that Drake had sailed through the East Indies, allegedly taking 6 months to do so. Nate believed this couldn't be true given Drake's excellent sailing skills and deduced that it would've taken him a month tops. Nate believed that because of this, Drake was hiding something. What was hidden was believed to be some secret mission from the queen, or an immense amount of treasure that hadn't been recovered yet. It is for this reason Nate wanted the ring and decoder. However, it was at a stalemate since Nate has the ring and Marlowe has the decoder. Sullivan, impressed by Drake's skills and potential, offered to take him under his wing and teach him his skills. Sullivan introduced himself as 'Sully', and Drake gave Sullivan his name. At fifteen years old, he ended up in prison while in Peru. Sullivan bailed him out, and noted later on that Drake was headed towards a sketchy lifestyle even before he met him. Uncharted: Golden Abyss Nate teams up with old friends Jason Dante and Marisa Chase to discover the fate of a Spanish expedition which vanished over 400 years ago. Uncharted: Eye of Indra Episode 1 Nathan Drake is tied to a chair, being tortured in Indonesia by American crimelord Daniel Pinkerton. The story starts where Pinkerton is torturing Drake, who is tied to a chair. One week earlier Nathan Drake is hired by Pinkerton to locate the Eye of Indra, Nathan happily agrees; knowing that we would be compensated handsomely. The Eye of Indra was a valuable artifact which holds the secret to the Three Treasures of Indra. Pinkerton shows a piece of paper to Nathan showing the three pieces of Indra. He walks over to a box, unlocking it, hidden there was two of the three pieces of Indra he had possessed: the Path of Indra and the Wrath of Indra. While Nate is looking over the documents Pinkerton gave him in a bar, two thugs pick a fight with him. As it escalates, the fight is broken up by Rika, the owner of the bar. Nate asks Rika to help him by translating the documents. In Rika's bedroom, the two discover that the Eye is in fact hidden within the other two treasures, which are locked inside Pinkerton's safe. Rather than inform Pinkerton that he already has the Eye, Nate instead chooses to rob him of the artifact. Episode 2 Nate is still being tortured, and refusing to break. Flashbacks reveal that the next morning, Nate is concerned about allowing Rika to help him rob Pinkerton. To Nate's surprise, Rika reveals she has already told somebody about the job, and as they argue, armed pirates storm through the door and attack. Nate tries to reach for his gun but both he and Rika are aprehended while fighting the intruders. The leader of the pirates enters the room; Eddy Raja, Nate's old rival, and both are equally confused as to how they have met up again. It is revealed that Eddy is the person Rika told about the job, as he is her brother and can provide weaponry. Eddy realizes that Nate and Rika have slept together, prompting him to fly into a rage and threaten to kill Nate. Presently, Pinkerton also has Eddy tied to the chair. As Pinkerton prepares to torture them further, Eddy warns Nate not to tell him anything. Episode 3 With everybody calmed down, Nate, Eddy and Rika discuss the plan. Nate demands that they follow his rules if Eddy is to help. After Eddy leaves, Rika apologizes for telling him and asks how they know each other, Nate explains how Eddy had planned to double-cross him on a past job, but he had "beat him to the punch." In the present, Pinkerton tortures Eddy, who laughs and hints that he and Nate have an accomplice. Flashing back again, some time later, the three gather outside Pinkerton's mansion at night, ready for the heist. Eddy and Nate persuade Rika to stay behind and cover them. To create a distraction, Eddy blows up Pinkerton's cars, and they both sneak into the mansion amid the confusion. In the present, Pinkerton has his men bring in Rika, captured, and tells them that they'd be wise to reveal the location of the Eye. Episode 4 Pinkerton threatens to kill Rika, so Nate tells him that the Eye of Indra is hidden in the safe. Returning to the flashback, Nate and Eddy have been discovered in the mansion, and are in a gunfight with Pinkerton's guards. After battling their way through to the office and barracading themselves inside, Eddy plants an explosive on the safe. However, the detonator is broken, and all the others were used on the cars. As they bicker about the situation, Rika informs Nate via wakie-talkie that Pinkerton and more of his goons are headed his way. Shortly after, they are captured. With Pinkerton briefly distracted looking at the Eye of Indra, Rika breaks loose and take's Eddy's Golden Gun, which had been concealed beneath a table. She shoots Pinkerton, wounding him. A flashback to forty-five minutes prior reveals Nate had an idea: get caught. Eddy suggests to simply kill the guards, but as Nate was out of bullets, and Eddy only had one clip left, they had no other option. Nate explains to a dying Pinkerton that they needed him to open the safe after the detonator failed, thus his plan was to be interrogated, and for Rika to get herself captured and use the gun they had concealed to kill Pinkerton and his guards. Rika then executes Pinkerton, and the three of them escape. Later, the trio stand at a dock discussing a fine job. However, Rika betrays both Nate and Eddy by taking the amulet for herself, holding them at gunpoint and repeating Nate's earlier statement, that she simply "beat him to the punch". Nate assures Rika that he will find her, and she replies that she will look forward to it. As they watch her sail away, Eddy orders Nate not to say a word. Three days later, Nate relaxes at a beach bar, telling Victor Sullivan of the recent events. Sully finds the story amusing and tells Nate that he should have known better than to have teamed up with Eddy, or any of his family, but questions how Nate now plans to find Francis Drake's coffin without any money. Nate reveals he does actually have a plan, though he will be needing Sully's help this time. Pointing to a television featuring a report by Elena Fisher, Nate tells him he is meeting her tomorrow, and the best part is that Elena's producers have agreed to fund the whole expedition. Sully laughs and says he'll believe it when he sees it. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune The Search for El Dorado :"Well, we don't actually have a permit to be here..." :— Nate replies to Elena Drake and journalist Elena Fisher recover the coffin of Francis Drake from the ocean floor. Elena is with him to record the events for a documentary. When Nate opens the coffin, they discover a diary written by Sir Francis Drake that points to the location of El Dorado, the fabled city of gold which Sir Francis was searching for. They also learn that Sir Francis had faked his death, as there was no body in the coffin. Shortly after, pirates appear and start attacking Nate and Elena's boat. Just when the boat is starting to catch fire, Victor "Sully" Sullivan, Nate's old friend and father figure, saves them with his plane, the Hog Wild, and takes them to shore. Back on land, Sully and Nate leave Elena behind after fearing that her publishing the documentary would attract rivals and travel to a region in the Amazon, where they find ruins of an ancient South American civilization, and clues that El Dorado is a large gold statue, and that it was removed long ago by the Spaniards. Searching further, Nate and Sully discover a long-abandoned German U-boat stuck in a river containing its dead crew and a missing page from Sir Francis Drake's diary that points to a southern tropic island where El Dorado was likely taken. Before they can leave the island, Nate and Sully encounter Gabriel Roman, another treasure hunter who has hired the services of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, Roman's lieutenant and an archaeologist with knowledge of the statue. Roman then shoots Sully in the chest and Nate escapes. As he escapes, he encounters Elena, and they then head to Sully's plane and fly to the Island where the statue is believed to be. Plane-wrecked :"Great start Nate." :— Nate talks to himself. Having been shot down near the island and separated, Nate works his way to a fort where he spots Elena's parachute. He is soon captured by the pirates from the beginning of the game, who are revealed to be led by Eddy Raja. Elena rescues Nate and flee the fort from Eddy and his pirates. The two work their way through a long-abandoned port city and discover, through a log book in its customs house, that the statue was moved further inland; as Elena spots the supposedly dead Sully working with Roman and Navarro, heading north, they decide to follow him to the monastery. There they locate hidden passages, and rescue Sully, who survived thanks to the journal blocking the bullet, and played along to fool his captors. Nate and Elena find a series of catacombs below the monastery. In these tunnels, Nate overhears an argument between Roman, Navarro, and Eddy, who was hired by Roman as well in order to aid in the capture of Nate and the security of the island all with the reward of a share of the gold of El Dorado. Roman doubts Eddy's abilities to do his job further and ignores his superstitious claim that something cursed on the island is killing his men; Roman dismisses Eddy and his crew. Going Underground Traveling through more of the underground tunnels, Nate and Elena find a passage leading to a large treasure vault in which they find Sir Francis Drake's body, assuming that he died on the island searching for the treasure. Before they move on, they encounter Eddy running for his life, chased by mutated humans possessing incredible speed and strength. After Eddy is killed by the creatures, Nate and Elena escape and find themselves in an abandoned German submarine base. Nate ventures out into the base to restore power to allow them to leave. During his exploration, he discovers that the Germans had sought the statue during World War II but, like the Spaniards before them, were mutated by the statue. Sir Francis, knowing the statue's power, was actually trying to keep it on the island, before he too was killed by the descendants. Showdown Nate attempts to return to Elena, but finds her captured by Roman and Navarro. As Nate follows Roman and Navarro to save Elena, he reunites with Sully outside of the monastery. Under the monastery, Nate and Sully are captured at gunpoint and find that Roman has the statue. Navarro urges Roman to open it; inside is the Mummy of El Dorado. As Roman opens the statue, he inhales an airborne virus that is carried by the rotting corpse and begins to mutate. Navarro shoots the mutating Roman, who planned all along to steal the statue and sell the virus as a weapon. Navarro then has the statue lifted out by helicopter as his mercenaries are attacked by Descendants. Nate jumps onto the net the statue is in and they crash land on a tanker ship. Nate and Navarro fight, knocking him unconscious. After Nate pulls an injured Elena from the helicopter, Navarro regains consciousness; Nate pushes the helicopter off the tanker. The rope connecting the helicopter to the statue, which has become tangled around his leg, plunges Navarro and the statue into the ocean. Nate and Elena lean in to kiss but are interrupted by Sully, who arrives on a small speedboat, having escaped the island and taken several boxes of treasure he found in the cave and took from dead pirates. Elena reminds Nate that because she lost her camera, he still owes her a story. As the boat sails towards the horizon, Nate assures her he will not break his promise. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Train-wrecked Nathan Drake wakes up in Medias Res; bloody he sits in one of the benches passengers in a train accident when suddenly debris falls on him. The debris results in the train being tilted over snowy mountains, causing him to almost fall out, but he hangs at the end of the train. Nathan Drake, still in the mountains, gets up and continues his way through the debris of the train. After a few climbs, Nathan finds the Phurba planted in the snow, before blacking out. In a flashback, Nathan relaxes at a bar counter, soon being joined by Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer, who offered him a job. He explains that the Istanbul Palace Museum contains an oil lamp that was brought back by Marco Polo from his travels in Asia. Flynn hands him a piece of text written by Marco Polo, although the text is written in Latin in the 13th century Nathan manages to read. Nathan accepts the job; after knowing that it may lead to the treasures in Marco polo’s lost fleet. After accepting the job, Nathans sits in his room, soon accompanied by Chloe. Museum Bust :"Thanks for the update Captain Obvious" '' :— Nate, addressing Flynn. Drake, Chloe and Flynn arrive on the coast by boat to enter through the sewers to get into the the Istanbul Palace Museum. Once in the tower they successfully seize the lamp, Drake breaks the object on the ground to find a blank parchment, and resin that when burned reveals the next clue in his search for the Cintamani Stone . Taking the map, Flynn double-crosses Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Chloe, who claims to have had no knowledge of Flynn's treachery, asks for the help of Drake's friend Victor Sullivan to secure his release. Borneo Accompanied by Chloe, Victor tells Nathan that a war criminal and Flynn have found the lost fleet of Marco Polo in Borneo, but they have not yet got hold of the Chintamani Stone. Nate and Sully follow Flynn and his boss Zoran Lazarevic, a war criminal who is widely thought to be dead, to Borneo. With the help of Chloe working within Lazarevic's camp as a mole, they discover that the lost fleet never actually possessed the Cintamani Stone. They locate a series of catacombs containing the bodies of Polo's passengers, as well as a Tibetan phurba and another letter from Polo saying that the next clue is in one of the temples in Nepal. While Sullivan decides that the quest is too risky for him to carry on, Nate and Chloe head to Nepal, finding the city in the midst of civil war as Lazarevic ravages the city looking for the right temple. Urban Warfare En route to the temple, the pair run into Elena Fisher and her cameraman Jeff, who are tracking down Lazarevic to find proof to show to the public that he is in fact still alive. The four reach the temple and discover that the stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. Just as they are about to leave the group is ambushed outside the temple, and Jeff is wounded severly. Despite Chloe's insistence to leave Jeff behind, the group pushes on further until they are finally caught by Flynn and Lazarevic. Chloe reluctantly pulls her gun on Nate to protect her "cover", while Lazarevic executes Jeff. Lazarevic and Chloe then leave for a train, but Nate and Elena manage to escape just as Flynn is about to kill them. The couple rushes to the train yard and catch up with the leaving train on a stolen jeep. Nate boards the train and finds Chloe, who is upset about Nate having taken Elena and Jeff along earlier and refuses to leave with him. As the two argue Flynn suddenly arrives and shoots Nate in the abdomen. With no other option, Nate shoots a pile of propane tanks, killing Flynn's men but sending Nate's half of the train towards a steep cliff. Returning to where the story began, Nate escapes the train and travels through a snow storm, falling unconscious. He wakes up in a Tibetan village, where he is reunited with Elena and is introduced to a German man named Karl Schäfer. Schäfer tells Nate that the phurba is the key to finding Shambhala, but Nate tells Schäfer he is no longer interested. Schäfer sends Nate and a villager, Tenzin, to find the remains of the men in his expedition, who were looking for Shambhala and the stone 70 years earlier. Heart of Ice Traveling through a series of ice caves to an ancient temple filled with yeti-like creatures, Nate and Tenzin discover that Schäfer's men were SS members on an Ahnenerbe expedition and that he had killed them to protect the world from the power of the stone. They return to find Lazarevic's men attacking the village. After securing the village, Nate and Elena find out that Schäfer has been kidnapped and the couple track Lazarevic's convoy to an abandoned monastery. The two locate a mortally wounded Schäfer, who tells Nate that he must destroy the Cintamani Stone. The Road to Shambhala Nate and Elena use the phurba to unlock the secret passage to Shambhala underneath the monastery, but Lazarevic corners them and forces Nate to open the gate. When the gate opens the group is attacked by the monsters from the ice caves, but Lazarevic manages to kill them off and reveals that they are actually the Guardians of Shambhala, powered by the Cintamani stone and dressed like monsters to scare off anyone who trespass the city. Just as Lazarevic prepares to kill both Elena and Nate, another wave of Guardians attacks which allows them and Chloe to escape. Making their way to the stone, Nate discovers that the stone is in fact a giant amber of petrified blue resin embedded in a giant Tree of Life. As they prepare to go after Lazarevic, a wounded Flynn arrives and detonates a grenade, killing himself and seriously wounding Elena. Nate leaves Elena in Chloe's care and sets off to confront Lazarevic at the tree. Nate arrives just as Lazarevic drinks the tree's sap, which heals his scars and renders him nearly indestructible. Detonating the pockets of explosive resin in the tree, Nate defeats Lazarevic and leaves him to be killed by the Guardians. Nate reunites with Chloe and Elena and they escape the city as a series of explosions begins to destroy Shambhala. Back in the village, Chloe asks Nate if he loves Elena. He does not deny it, and Chloe bids Nate goodbye as Sully carries a recovering Elena over to him. While Sully chases after Chloe, Elena and Nate pay their respects at Schäfer's grave before embracing. They share a kiss and together they walk over to the edge of a cliff and watch the sun set behind the mountains as he mentions he is afraid of clowns. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception London :Nate: "You're a thief." :Talbot: "Well now, that's ironic..." :―Nate and Talbot after the deal goes wrong. Nathan Drake along with Victor Sullivan head to the Pelican Inn located in London. They meet up with Charlie Cutter and Talbot to trade Francis Drake’s Ring in exchange for money. Nathan and Sully inspect the money, realizing that it was scam; they brawl with the surrounding thugs and Charlie as Talbot leaves the building. When they come out the building, Katherine Marlowe rips off his ring with her umbrella. Afterwards Charlie shoots the two, making her agitate Marlowe, but not Talbot. When Marlowe leaves, Nathan and Sully get up at Cutter's signal; indicating that Nathan, Sully and Cutter were working together the whole time and Cutter was just a double agent for an unknown amount of time. Nathan, Sully and Cutter continue to pursue the fleeing Marlowe and Talbot who are heading to a hidden underground library. On the way there, Chloe Frazer steps out of a parked van and rendezvous with the three. This indicates that Chloe is also in on the plan and it is later stated that she is the getaway driver. Once Nathan, Sully and Cutter (with Chloe waiting in the van) catch up with Marlowe and her affiliates in their underground lair, they wait for Marlowe to leave, allowing Nathan to capture the journal of T.E. Lawerence (A.K.A. Lawrence of Arabia) and a cipher disk made by John Dee. A message in Lawrence's journal is translated on the cipher disk to reveal "LONGHIDDEN." Nathan, knowing it's an anagram immediately, deciphers the message to see that the message is "Golden Hind" Francis Drake's ship. Discovering the clue, they begin searching the library for a trace of the Golden Hind and they find the figurehead of The Golden Hind in the library. Inside of it, they find a map left by Francis Drake. After the discovery, they are ambushed by Marlowe's men, they make a quick escape to Chloe's van where she is already waiting for them. After boarding the van, they escape successfully and retreat to their hideout to sort out the evidence further. Nathan said that Sir Francis Drake along with John Dee were hired by Queen Elizabeth to go Arabia to look for a lost city. T.E Lawrence said that in Rub’ al Khali desert laid a city with immeasurable wealth called The Atlantis of the Sands. He had also been documenting sites that he went to, the only two that were visited by him and the crusaders, who were also looking for the lost city were France and Syria. France and Syria :"Is that a popcorn machine?" :— Nate in the Chateau Nathan along with Sully once more travel to another location, France located inside a forest hides an old building called the Chateau; before they can get to the main courtyard they travel through its forest. Once Nathan killed Talbot’s man patrolling the courtyard, he and Sully head into the main building, then into a cave. They find an object that was stored inside a coffin; they suggest that the object will tell exact location where they should go in Yemen. Talbot comes in, asking one of his agents, Harris to retrieve the object from Nathan. Nathan tries to punch him, resulting in Talbot shooting him, but not killing him. He ends up giving him the object, but when he does spiders come from the walls killing Harris. Nathan along with Sully and Talbot survive the spiders. Talbot orders his men to burn down the chateau in an attempt to kill Nate and Sully. They escape, and knowing that Talbot will also go to Syria and hurt Chloe and Charlie, they also head to Syria. They easily find the two lurking around the castle in Syria, Charlie shows Nathan a book telling that Queen Elizabeth owned a Hermetic secret spy society, who all wanted one thing; to control their enemies and gain power with that, and what Marlowe is a part of. The book also has writing that says ‘As Above, so below’ and a symbol to go with that, that is located on top of the highest tower. Once they find the symbol they use the constellations to guide them to the crusader’s hidden entrance. One their way, Talbot drugs Charlie, taking his gun and journal and then disappearing quietly. Charlie drugged says to Nate the “Wand of the Magician”, which was symbol located on the wall. They push the middle out-even wall part, allowing them to travel to where the second piece of the object is located. Nate, Sully, Chloe and Cutter get detected by Talbot’s man making them run, they end up jumping along a long piece of wood, but when Nate runs along it, he breaks it. This making it impossible for Cutter to jump and get where the rest are, Marlowe and Talbot come taking the second object from him, and then starting a fire. Charlie jumps off the tower, breaking his foot. They help Charlie to where a long van is located, allowing them to escape. Yemen :"Tackle me." :— Nate jokes with Sully after Elena doubts Nate's true motives. Afterwards, both Chloe and Charlie leave the adventure, leaving Nathan and Sully to carry on alone. They board a plane to Yemen, Arabian Peninsula and met up with Elena Fisher who ignores Nate's small talk, giving the pair journalist permits, allowing them access to the city. As they leave the airport, Elena questions Nate's motivation and expresses her concern for Sully, but Nate is more interested by the fact that she is still wearing her wedding ring from their estranged marriage. She claims it 'helps in this part of the world'. Later Elena leads the pair into the city, but as they make their way toward the old district they find their way has been blocked by the cities police. As the group make their way around the blockade Nate sees Talbot, and follows him into a hotel. Talbot, ambushes Nate, punching him before throwing him out of a window, an event Nate considers worth it, as he is able to recover the journal stolen form Charlie in Syria. Fighting through a group of Marlowe's thugs before re-grouping with Sully and Elena, Nate stumbles upon the entrance they had come to the city to find. After navigating their way through a series of puzzles they find a lamp that, once lit, displayed a constellation, their guide to the Atlantis of the Sands. As they leave the underground area, Talbot drugs Nate. Hallucinating, Nate pushes Sully and Elena away and follows Talbot's voice until he finally blacks out. When he wakes from the hallucination, he find's himself sat at a cafe table with Marlowe, Talbot and a pirate. Marlowe begins recounting Nate’s life, Nate tries to act as though he isn't bothered, but is terrified to see that Marlowe has full details on Elena. Marlowe promise that nothing will happen to his estranged wife, if he helps them locate Victor Sullivan. When Nate refuses, Marlowe goes on to explain that, though he has been missing for hours, Sully hasn't tried to find him. Despondent, Nate sits in silence as Marlowe informs him that they have apprehended Sully, removing him from the equation. With a growing sense of desperation, Nate breaks the table, and runs after Talbot, following him through the streets and buildings of the market district, eventually catching up with him in a private garden. After a brutal fight, Nate is knocked out by the pirate, Rameses. Dry Docks Nate is transported, whilst unconscious, to a derelict ship by Rameses. Awakening as a coarse bag is pulled from his head, Nate learns from the pirate that Marlowe had paid a large fee to have him killed, but the pirate decided to spare him, as long as he reveals the location of the Iram of the Pillars. Nate claims he does not know the, but Rameses does not believe him, and as his men step forward to torture Nate for the information, the pirate adds that maybe his friend, Victor Sullivan, would be more cooperative. Fighting his way free Nate finds himself in the middle of a floating derelict ship yard. Fighting his way through the skeleton ships, Nate eventually spots Rameses making his way to a cruise liner, believing that is where Sully is being held, he follows the pirate aboard the, once glamorous, cruise ship, and makes his way to the hold. There he find, what appears to be Sully tied to a chair, but is in fact just a trap. Rameses appears and order one of his men to tie Nate up, but Nate swipes the henchman’s weapons, and after shooting Rameses he throws a grenade, causing so much damage to the ships hull, it rocks on to it's side and begins to sink. As he tries to escape the sinking ship, Nate is confronted by a mortally wounded Rameses who, determined to have revenge, shoots what had once been a glass ceiling, causing a tidal wave of water. With seconds to spare Nate is able to find a way out of the stricken vessel before it is claimed by the sea. Cargo Plane :"Let's talk about this." :— Nate after he is detected on the plane. Waking on a beach, Nate soon realises he is back in Yemen, and makes his way to Elena's apartment. Elena, overjoyed to see him, rushes into his arms, holding him for a moment before telling him how Marlowe had Sully, and that they were in a convoy with two days head start. Flopping onto a sofa, Nate listened as Elena went over a plan to get on board a cargo plane Marlowe had set up to drop supplies to her in the desert, when he tries to get up to leave she stops him, explaining that the plane was not due to leave until the next morning, and advising him to get some sleep. Resting his head in her lap, he admires the way she thinks, and, looking again at the ring of their enstranged marriage on her finger, he apologises, to which she simply replies ‘I Know’, before falling asleep. Early the next morning, Nate and Elena drive to the airport and make their way toward the cargo plane, facing fierce oposition along the way. Eventually only a tall gate stands in their way. Noticing a empty jeep parked nearby, Nate tell's Elena to keep watch as he climbs to the top of the gate, promising to give her a hand from there. Instead he climbs over alone, and tells her to take the jeep and get out of there, stating that he couldn't risk losing her, as he almost had before. After watching Elena get in the jeep, Nate dodged a hail of bullets before making it to the runwway, and trying to catch the plane as it taxi's down the runway, he was pleased to see Elena speed across the tarmac, allowing him to grab a hold of the jeep and jump to the planes landing gear just as it took off. Hidden inside the planes hold, Nate crawls through the ventelation shafts, but is quickly detected by one of Marlowe's agents. Nate is pulled from the vent and beaten by the thug, who opens the cargo bay door. Nate eventually gaining the upper hand and releasing some of the cargo to knock his attacker out of the plane, unfortunatley it also takes Nate with it. The cargo wire snaggs however, giving Nate the chance to climb back inside the plane. Once Nate makes it back, more guards arrive as the plane's engines begin to catch fire, due to excess strain put on them and the rest of the plane from the ramp door being open. Eventually, an explosion on the plane creates a huge hole in the side of the plane, sucking out the enemy guards. As Nate tries to resist, the hole grows bigger and he too is sucked out into the air, freefalling to the desert below. Rub' al Khali :"Don't shoot. Please don't shoot." :— Nate after Salim and the Bedouins storm the settlement. Nate is able to grab a cargo box in mid-air and pulls the cargos' parachute, landing a shot distance from the plance crash he makes his way to the wreckage, desperately seeking water. He finds nothing, except for a KAL 7, which it he starts a voyage through hundreds of miles of desert. He soon stumbles across a well filled with only sand. Soon, the drought of desert hallucinates him, causing him him to see a fake oasis, and even his lost friend mentor Sully. Days after crashing he finally finds civilization. Once closer though, he realises it is an abandoned town. Hoping to find anything he stagger through the sand to reach the gate, finding it bared he crashes through a ceiling as he tried to find an alternate route into the town. Searching he finds the remains of a well, climbing down he finds a small water hole, but after taking a mouthful he realises it was undrinkable. After climbing back out, Nate smashes through the door and finds himself facing multiple groups of Marlowes agents. After a lengthy gunfight. Salim, the Sheikh of the tribe rescues him, first accusing him of being one of Marlowe henchmen, and then accepting that he is just a lost person in need of help. Salim takes Nathan to his refugee camp, telling him that his scouts have been tracking down Marlowe's convoy for two days. Nate explains how Marlowe has Sully and in turn explains that Sully knows the location to the lost city of Iram. Salim tells Nate how the city was cursed three thousand years ago when Solomon took control of and commanded the power of the spirits of Dijnn. Afterwards, many Dijnn rebelled; agitating Solomon, he imprisoned them in a brass vessel, letting it plummet down into the water of the city. Salim along with Nathan do not want Marlowe to take out the vessel and unleashing the evil, decide to take out the cargo trucks going to the city on horseback. In the process, Nathan is able to reunite with Sully after get him out of one of the trucks. Afterwards, when they are in a close distance to the city, they lose contact with Salim. Horseback is no longer needed, only using the weapons around them to execute the guards patrolling the place. City of Brass "You killed Sully!" —Nate during his hallucination Nathan along with Sully travel to the City of Brass using the main entrance to enter the city. The two explore the are coming across a fountain, Nathan drinks some of the water and Sully washes his face with water too. Nathan imagines that Talbot killed Sully with a T-Bolt Sniper after an eclipse. He imagined that he was chasing Talbot again, but that didn't happen, it was just an hallucination. Talbot was all that time with Katherine, trying to get what's in the water, a brass jar. He wakes up joining up with Sully again, he realizes he drank the cursed water making him have a hallucination. He now also knows that when Francis Drake came to the city, he knew about the cursed water, when he came back to report Queen Elizabeth he said there was nothing. Then Francis had wiped out all his evidence of the city. Nathan arrive at the location, where Marlowe and her henchmen extract the hallucinogenic brass vessel from the water of the city. They decide to separate to try to flank them. Sully goes to where Talbot is located and he goes behind an entrance. Talbot notices Nathan, aiming his pistol at him; Sully at the exact same moment surprises him from behind. Talbot manages to overcome him, and is also able to knock him into the water, Nathan jumping after him. He shoots towards the surface from under water, being able to destroy the crane lifting up the vessel. Surrounding henchmen shoot at him and Sully, as they ran away from the crumbling city. Afterwards, Marlowe and Talbot catch up to them, where Talbot will try to shoot Nathan, but fails. The floor Marlowe stands on, collapses trapping her in the quicksand and Talbot is unable to reach her. Nathan being persuaded by Marlowe helps her get out, but Nathan is unable to save her and Francis Drake’s Ring. Talbot is able to survive the collapse of the floor, letting him get further to where he and Sully are. On the edge of a platform, Talbot attacks him with a knife, stunning him. Nathan fails, but is able to hold on the edge of the platform. Talbot further tries to kill him by stepping on his hand making him lose his grip, Talbot get distracted letting Nathan get back up. Sully shoots Talbot with a Para 9, the ground moves once more having an effect on Nathan. He falls, but is able to grab the edge and then Sully’s Para 9. Talbot almost kills with a rock, but Nathan shoots him with Sully gun. He falls down at the end of the cliff were Talbot dies. Once they are out of the city, Salim's men help them get out of the area. Nathan and Sully arrive at an airport; leaving it Sully tells him that a person does not get to choose how they start in this life, and that real greatness is what you do with the hand you are dealt with and then gives him his wedding ring which he thought he had lost. He then gestured to Elena, who had arrived at the airport. Elena stated that she was sorry about Drake losing Sir Francis Drake's ring, which Drake said was "all right" because he traded it for "somthing better", letting her see that he was wearing his retrieved wedding ring, the two decided to leave Yemen together with Sullivan hand in hand. Sully leads Drake and Elena to a new plane, modelled after the Hog Wild which Nate and Elena destroyed 4 years ago during the events of Drake’s Fortune. } |editlink = |title =''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer customization |headerA =Head |groupA1 =None |contentA1 =''Default'' |groupA2 =Aviators |contentA2 =''Complete the Ottoman Empire treasure set to unlock'' |groupA3 =Ball Cap |contentA3 =''Complete the Deity Statue treasure set to unlock'' |headerB =Torso |groupB1 =French Sweater |contentB1 =''Default'' |headerC =Legs |groupC1 =Common Pants |contentC1 =''Default'' }} Other media ''Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth'' Main Article: Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth ''Uncharted'' (comic) Drake discovers that the legendary Amber Room was hidden by another great explorer, Sir Richard Byrd. The story is that many, many years ago, Byrd hid the Amber Room in the fabled Agartha in the Hollow Earth. Uncharted: Drake's Trail A now-defunct web game that was exclusive to the European site for Drake's Fortune to promote the new series. In it, a private detective is hired by Elena Fisher to locate Nate, who is researching Sir Francis Drake and his voyages.﻿ 'Long Live Play' Playstation advert A live action Nathan Drake (voiced by Nolan North) can be seen in the Long Live Play advert released by Sony. In it, Drake can be seen explaining what happened with the cargo plane to Lightning, one of Final Fantasy XIII's main characters. Weapons In the games, Nate is capable of using all the weapons available to the player. This list below shows his main single-player loadouts. He also is seen with the Kal-7 and M9 frequently in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Personality Nate comes across with the persona of the typical "every-man", he has a dry sense of humor, quick to help others, but can also be temperamental. He is also very dedicated to his work and can read Latin and Spanish. He is very protective of friends or others he cares about, and quick to help those who he cares about that are in need. Nate is also very quick-witted, finds humor in many of the dangerous situations he finds himself in, is fallible and sometimes improvises his way through things, and has the ability to remain calm under pressure. He seems to have a somewhat sadistic regard for those against him, but he acts solely in self-defence. Nevertheless, his cavalier attitude to killing has been noted by his adversaries. Visually, Nate is unscathed emotionally by the mounting number of men he kills throughout his adventures, but thinks its unfair (for himself and others) to be killed in cold blood. Despite what Nate has gone through, he still maintains a light-hearted magnanimous personality. He also seems to have strong care and trust for those he loves. When Elena is nearly killed by the grenade explosion he is said to have cried, by Elena, but it is not confirmed. He definitely showed strong emotion though, shaking her shoulder and asking her not to leave him. He stops her from coming with him in Uncharted 3 when they are about to get to the plane, begging her not to accompany him to name just a few moments. He also goes to extreme extents to save Sully when he is captured by Marlowe. Due to the dangerous (and criminal) nature of his adventures, Nate is often armed and ready for inevitable interference, and has adapted quickly to a large assortment of weaponry. As a result of this, he is able to hold his own in both firearm and hand-to-hand combat against trained soldiers. It's unknown if Nate ever recieved actual training in combat of some sort in the past, but he does demonstrate great proficiency when fighting, perhaps having picked it up throughout his travels. His climbing skills are also unmatched and he is an expert at deep-sea salvage. Nate has learned that his line of work is never easy, but he is driven more by the thrill of the hunt rather than the treasure itself. Trivia * Nolan North stated in an interview that Nate is an orphan. Amy Hennig revealed in a twitter post that he doesn't have any close family to speak of. In Uncharted 3, Marlow claims that his mother committed suicide and his father "surrendered" him to the state. Nate does not deny nor confirm this. * In the internet game; Drake's Trail, Nate's home address is seen as: 160 Guard Ave, Apt. 3, Key West, Florida. A portion of this address appears in Nate's journal in Among Thieves, although the city and state are obscured (see image here). * Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the Uncharted series. NDI is written on the back of Nate's gun holster, which stands for Naughty Dog Industries or Incorporated. * In Drake's Trail, Nate's e-mail address is ndrake@privateer.com. * It was stated by Amy Hennig in an interview that Nate is in his mid-thirties.http://g4tv.com/videos/43342/Feedback----Naughty-Dog-Uncharted-2-Special/ A flashback in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception dated 20 years before its events shows a teenage Nate. Additionally it is confirmed that the adventure of the first game took place four years before the current events. * Nate claims to be afraid of clowns. * In Uncharted 2, when Flynn catches Nate after he jumps onto a ledge, he remarks that he has put on some weight and that he should lay off the doughnuts; a reference to the 'Doughnut Drake' skin. It may also refer to how Nate has bulked up slightly in the time passed between Drake's Fortune ''& ''Among Thieves. ''Amy Hennig confirmed in an interview that Nate was skinnier than intended in the first game. * Nate has a large scar on the right hemisphere of his forehead. * To date Nate has the most skins out of all the characters, with a total of 7 different skins and 33 limited edition skins. * In both games, Nate chooses about midway through the game to give up. However, he is always talked out of it, or is shown something that keeps him going. In Drake's Fortune'', Elena talks Nate out of leaving by showing him that Sully is still alive. In'' Among Thieves'', Nate and Tenzin find Schafer's expedition, showing what harm the Cintamani Stone could do. * Nate is 6 feet, 1 inch(es) tall, based on Nolan North's own height. Height appears to be based off the voice actor's own height. Elena would be 5'4, Chloe 5'8, and Flynn would be around 6'5. * Nate, Lazarevic and Talbot are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. * Nate came 16th on the Top 50 favorite game characters in the 2011 edition of the Guiness World Records. * Nate is a good artist. In his journal, there are many expertly drawn images of items and objects he encounters during the story. * Nate, along with Elena and Sully, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore one of his Uncharted 3 outfits. * Nate's Desert Outfit in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception closely resembles the outfit worn by Brendan Fraser in the 1999 movie The Mummy ''(comparison pictures: Brendan Fraser and Nate's Desert Outfit ) * In Uncharted 3, it seems Drake met Sully when he was about fourteen or fifteen according to a flashback in Colombia, besides Drake mentioned that with fifteen he's been in prison in Peru, within a year after he met Sully. * In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception at Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below, when Katherine Marlowe shows Nathan's state sheet. You can see Hong Ly written at the bottom of the page, who was a concept artist that made Nathan's concept art. * It seems Nathan Drake's eye color has changed over the three games. In UDF he has hazel, in Among Thieves brown, and in U3, green eyes. * Nathan Drake's green shirt in Single-player is different from his green shirt in multiplayer. The multiplayer shirt has a more prominent and dark green, while the Single-player has a more subtle and olive color. Appearances/Actors Gallery File:Drake U1 render 2.jpg|Nate in UDF File:Drake U1 render 3.jpg File:Nathan Drake U2.jpg File:Nathan Drake U2 1.jpg|Winter Drake File:Uncharted_2_Among_Thieves™_6.jpg NaughtyDog Drake and NaughtyDog Prokoso.jpg images (1).jpg Drake lookin sexy.jpg Mr. Drake.JPG Nate.JPG Uncharted 2 Among Thie.jpg Uncharted 2 Among Thieves8.JPG Uncharted 2 Among Thieves7.JPG Chloe 9.jpg Elena 9.jpg|Nate and Elena. Elena 6.jpg Mr. Drake.JPG U2-NathanDrake.jpg natedrake.jpg Nathen_Drake.jpg uncharted-2-e.jpg UC2AT-Urban-warfare-street.jpg 3855648064_552d6a00cc.jpg 3106469aaa.jpg uncharted-2-among-thieves-artwork-big.jpg Hiest Drake..JPG Drake with RPG.JPG Drake in cover.JPG Payback.png|"Paybacking the bitch!"'' Nathan-Drake.jpg Nathan Drake (3).jpg Nathan Drake (4).jpg Nathan Drake (5).jpg Nathan Drake (6).jpg Nathan Drake (7).jpg Nathan Drake (8).jpg Nathan Drake (9).jpg Naughty dog drake skin.jpg Anniversary Drake MP Skin.png Flynn wins.jpg Nathan Drake Uncharted 3.jpg UDF_Trailer.jpg|UDF Trailer img_4daa36ac1d882.jpg|Early model for Drake in Golden Abyss Iram of the Pillars.png|dcadcadca|link=adfadfadad|linktext=adfadfadf Sully and drake france.png|Nate argues with Sully Good shot.png|Nate got shot by Cutter u3 drake.jpg|Nate in the Cargo Plane demo SwagDrake.png|Nate's got swag! 6285806609 01925106c5 o.jpg|A Nathan Drake costume in Little Big Planet Nate And Sully.jpg|Nate and Sully undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined References fr:Nathan Drake Category:Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Characters Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Characters Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Characters Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Characters Category:Male Characters